<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by Narnvaeron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717206">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron'>Narnvaeron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Manipulation, Mind Games, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Lucio discovers that the appetite comes with eating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The longer he thought about it, the hungrier he grew.</p>
<p>The taste of fine wine lingering deep in his memory and at the tip of his tongue, the elusive smell of fresh baking almost impossible to recall, the joy of stroking his dogs’ fur and the delightful feeling of the sunrays kissing his skin like a devoted lover gone. Despite his untamed greed and thirst, Count Lucio knew the true value of longing, of craving so ardently that the desired first bite brought him the real ecstasy, the sweetest poison staining his lips like a golden caramel he so adored. Still, no matter how much he wished to finally wake up from the endless nightmare he was stuck in, he could not open his eyes.</p>
<p>Count Lucio was truly damned, condemned to suffer alone for all the eternity, trapped in between life and death and looming in the palace corridors’ as nothing more but a cold whisper of the past. His memories, however, were as vivid as never before, as if somehow it was the death which permanently engraved them in his mind. He could not tell whether it was hours, days or weeks he spent on constant imagining, dreaming about the taste of freshly roasted meat with honey sauce and red, dry wine, the smell of expensive oils on his skin and the velvet touch of fabric upon his shoulders. He longed for the weight of the sword in his hand, for the thrill of emotion during hunting, for the music vibrating in his head and chest, and for the genuine, loud laughing when the pride and happiness was filling his whole body and soul.</p>
<p>He used to have everything, that’s why it was hard to believe that now he truly had nothing.</p>
<p>The blissful awakening did not come until he has almost lost the last strand of hope and to his utter awe, it had a lovely face worth perpetuating on the canvas and hanging in the gallery. How he adored it, the look in your eyes, the magic thrilling in your fingers and the power to set him free, to grant him what he needed and deserved the most. You were going to be his salvation, his redemption, giving him yet another chance to make things right.</p>
<p>Right now, however, when he stood ankles deep in the white sand, chill breeze tangled in his hair and the tiny droplets of the ocean waves hitting his face, all the glorious plans of regaining his power seemed small and insignificant. Surprisingly, as if the endless waters in front of him could wash off the whole determination and calm his previous fervor.</p>
<p>Or, perhaps, it was your soothing presence by his side.</p>
<p>“Can you believe it?” he chuckled, the question directed rather at himself than expecting any kind of answer from you.</p>
<p>Lucio peeked at you from over his shoulder and only then you could spot the wide, cheerful smile playing on his lips. It did not fade since you left the palace, leading the count to the beach so he could see all the changes that occurred during his absence. The lack of still worn mourning clothing on the back of the crowd upset him for a little while but the overwhelming sensations coming at him from every direction were enough to quickly distract him from his inconvenience. There were people chatting, street food prepared, vibrant colours of the fabrics for sale, warm air in his lungs, crystal clear sky above his head and—most importantly—your cautious gaze observing his every move, the one which managed to send shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>He has never thought that being seen could be so delightful.</p>
<p>“You must have missed it,” you noticed and vaguely gestured to the surroundings in front of you both. “Being trapped for so long in a fleshless form.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Lucio nodded, one of the sharp eyebrows moving slightly up his forehead. “But there are things way more interesting than the simple view.”</p>
<p>He was charming—he was perfectly aware that he could be and straight up decided to use it on you. Broad shoulders, strong arms, lean silhouette and high cheekbones, aquiline nose, golden hair. It was beyond comprehension how could someone so picturesque had hands permanently stained with dark blood.</p>
<p>You had to remember about it, you promised Asra to.</p>
<p>“Look,” he stated hesitantly and closed the distance between you two. “I know this is just a temporary solution for the whole lack of the real body thing but you have to know that it’s really impressive already. Whatever your so called master said to you, there’s nothing to worry about, dove. You did the right thing, the one nobody else before you had a courage to do. You’re beyond talented and I sincerely believe that there’s nothing you couldn’t achieve if you only wanted to.”</p>
<p>You could feel the slight sensation upon your fingers when he cupped your hands in his—the prosthetic cold against your skin but the touch featherlike. Lucio continued, now realizing that you were not going to back off nor push him away and slowly brought your palms up to his face, all while caressing them with his thumbs.</p>
<p>“I can recognize the true power and potential from miles away, just like I can sense the real beauty. I can’t even imagine how must it feel to be constantly repressed and neglected, denied the raw force you carry but I can assure you that I, contrary to the others, appreciate you just the way you are. How could I not, now, that you’ve showed me what are you capable of? I’d be a fool and I’m convinced that everyone who thinks of you as lesser than perfect is one.”</p>
<p>Lucio’s breath ghosted over your knuckles before he placed a delicate, tender kiss upon them, his long eyelashes casting shadows upon the bloody red eyes focused completely on your face. He loved it, the smell of your skin, the touch upon his lips and suddenly, he wanted more.</p>
<p>He wanted everything.</p>
<p>“Why won’t you break free, my beloved magician?” he whispered against your fingers, kissing each one of them in between the sentences spoken. “Wouldn’t you want to prove them all that you’re strong enough to take care of yourself? That you’re independent and allowed to make your own decisions, instead of pitifully waiting for your master to come back home and tell you what to do, like an obedient pet? Just imagine the look on his face once you show him that you don’t have to be supervised in any circumstances anymore. I’m sure he would be proud of you, too, maybe a little surprised at first but definitely proud that he had such a skilled and brave apprentice.”</p>
<p>There was an invisible venom on his tongue, the lethal visions of glory blinding his senses and the ecstasy burning fiercely in his heart again. Once he laid his eyes upon you when you crossed the threshold of his chambers, Lucio knew that you were going to change his life forever—that you were the key to freedom and not even for a while did he hesitate to reach for it.</p>
<p>“Well then, dove?” he murmured teasingly. “What will you say? All you have to do is ask and I’ll be both your faithful company and the willing, undeniable example of your greatness.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>